Pasos para identificar un vampiro
by HypnotizedD
Summary: La guía perfecta para revelar la identidad De un vampiro. Harry sonrió… justo lo que necesitaba.


**Pasos para identificar a un vampiro**

La guía completa para el mago moderno que desea identificar a un vampiro.

"Miro hacia ambos lados y noto que no hay nadie  
que me haya amado.  
"

**Disclaimer:** sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo Uno: _Un casual encuentro._

-Hermione, estoy seguro

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?- la muchacha frunció el entrecejo mirándolo incrédula, Harry era tan cabezota.

-Vamos Hermione, es más que obvio.

-Es más que obvio que lo estás inventando, lo único que tienes son suposiciones- "y es que el oji-verde no se cansaba" pensaba con pesar la castaña, era la cuarta vez en el día que discutían sobre el mismo tema.

-Son buenas y lógicas suposiciones- replico el moreno haciendo especial énfasis en lógicas, Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Lógicas? Más bien: imaginativas

-¡Hermione! ¿Cómo puedes negarlo? ES OBVIO, demasiado OBVIO, vamos Herms tu eres inteligente se que piensas igual que yo.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos –te equivocas, NO pienso igual que tú- tomó una pausa para mirarlo reprensoriamente –Malfoy NO es un vampiro- dijo en voz baja, pero visiblemente molesta. Harry acerco su rostro.

-Lo es y te lo probare- fueron las palabras finales del niño-que-vivió mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás con toda la intención de levantarse e ir a probarle a Hermione que él estaba en lo correcto.

-Draco Malfoy es un vampiro y yo lo probaré- dijo para sí mismo antes de abandonar la sala común, mientras atrás, una castaña lo miraba preocupada, sospechando que las próximas semanas serían un gran dolor de cabeza para ella.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros mientras bajaba en dirección a la Biblioteca, lo primero que pensaba hacer era investigar sobre vampiros y para eso llevaba la capa de invisibilidad bien oculta bajo su brazo derecho. Pensaba, no, más bien iba a colarse en la sección prohibida, suprimió una risita, le comprobaría a Hermione todas sus sospechas.

Y es que todo había empezado el día del cumpleaños del morocho.

_Harry suspiro, otro verano… y otro cumpleaños con los Dursleys. Se tumbo en la cama y durmió alrededor de unos quince minutos, cuando escucho el sonido de algo fino golpeando contra su ventana, abrió los ojos perezosamente para observar el pico de la lechuza golpeando su ventana._

_Se levanto y fue a recoger lo que al instante supo debían ser sus regalos. El primero era una carta de Ginny, en la que le decía lo mucho que lo quería y que todos sus deseos (por así decirlo) se hicieran realidad, Ginny tenía mucho, mucho, carácter, pero a veces el amor la atontaba… demasiado._

_Lo segundo era una dotación de dulces de por vida, por parte de Ron._

_Y el tercero (el de Hermione) un empaque rectangular, forrado en papel manila, que minutos después Harry descubrió como una colección de libros de ficción muggle sobre vampiros._

Y básicamente eso era en lo único que Harry gastaba su tiempo, leyendo libros de ficción muggle, al principio lo había visto como diversión pero luego había pensando en el primer vampiro que el había conocido, en una de las fiestas del Club Slug, y de haber pensado muy a fondo eso… se percato del gran parecido de Draco Malfoy con… los vampiros.

Se detuvo como a cien metro de la entrada de la biblioteca y doblo por un pasillo a la derecha, asegurándose que no venia nadie, se hecho la capa de invisibilidad encima y emprendió camino de nuevo hacia la biblioteca.

Se acercaban las vacaciones de invierno asique el lugar en sí, debería estar desolado… y eso representaba problemas, porque no tenía ni la más jodida idea de cómo se iba a colar en la sección prohibida, estaba bien que la Sra. Pince pareciera una arpía, vieja y desgastada, pero joder que ciega la mujer no era y dudaba seriamente que ella considerara normal que una puerta se abriera _misteriosamente_ sola sin que nadie estuviera cerca para hacerlo.

Quizás debió pedirle ayuda a Ron… el habría aceptado gustoso. Harry sonrió de repente con la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido alguna vez… miro hacia ambos lados y encontró lo que estaba buscando, una mesa en el extremo sur con dos alumnos de hufflepuff… Harry alzo su varita y apunto a toda la fila de libros que había en aquella mesa y los tiro al suelo y así hizo con la estanterías cercanas al tiempo que finalizaba revolviendo todos los papeles, aquello llamo la atención de la Sra. Pince que inmediato corrió a socorrer a los dos pequeños que estaban temblando del miedo.

Harry aprovecho y corrió hacia la sección prohibida, abrió la puerta con cuidado y se coló. Suspiro orgulloso y empezó a recorrer estanterías tratando de localizar cualquier libro mágico (y no de ficción muggle) que hablara sobre vampiros y más específicamente como identificarlos.

Harry se dejo caer en el suelo exhausto, llevaba dando vueltas de aquí a allá, y todavía no encontraba lo que buscaba… y entonces lo vio… era un libro del tamaño de un pergamino, no muy grueso, forrado en cuero y con el lomo forrado en tela roja, el morocho se levanto y lo tomo entre sus manos… el titulo brillaba en un rojo escarlata, en el centro de la portada. Paso sus manos por él y estaba frío, abajo del título relucían en las mismas letras escarlatas (solo que más pequeñas):

La guía perfecta para revelar la identidad

De un vampiro

Harry sonrió… justo lo que necesitaba.


End file.
